


Banana Pancakes

by nyeh413peasants



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Fluff, Just two gay boys living together and being cute, M/M, No Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: Hunk makes breakfast for his boyfriend.





	Banana Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one-shot I've written in months. A huge thank you to my fiance and friends in a Voltron RP I'm in for motivating me to get back into writing. I love all of you. <3 Also, yo, first VLD fic! This is based off the song 'Banana Pancakes' by Jack Johnson, and uses lyrics from it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Rain came down in sheets against Hunk’s bedroom window, waking him up with the noise.  He groaned as he opened his eyes, thankful the sun wasn’t shining bright.  It would be quite a dreary day, as it seemed the rain wouldn’t hold off.  However, that meant it was the perfect opportunity for a day indoors, simply lazing around the apartment with his boyfriend, Lance.  At the thought of doing so, a bright smile came to Hunk’s face.  If it were possible, his smile could have easily driven away the dark weather and bring the sunlight back, but that simply wasn’t.

Hunk turned his head toward Lance, who slept with his mouth open, arm laying over his head in a lazy manner.  The former moved closer to him, running the pads of his fingers against Lance’s dark skin softly, much too soft to wake him up.  No, he didn’t want to do that just yet.  Hunk wanted to spoil him first by making a large breakfast in bed.  Lance had been so stressed out due to work and school, so it was only right for his boyfriend to do something sweet.

He pressed a kiss to Lance’s forehead and got out of bed carefully, slowly padding out of the room and into his large kitchen.  When Hunk started looking for an apartment, he had to make sure the kitchen would be big enough due to how much he loved cooking.  At first, it had started off as a simple hobby, but after a year of doing so, it became a lifestyle.  Cooking got his mind off the bad, and heightened his mood when he was feeling okay.  Luckily, it was the latter that had him in such a good mood.

As quietly as he could, Hunk grabbed a pan and all the necessary ingredients to make banana pancakes, Lance’s favorite breakfast food.  He thanked his lucky stars that he’d gotten bananas a few days prior for this last minute dish.  Hunk could never plan for such things, he simply cooked when the mood hit him, and waking up with the rain and his boyfriend sleeping by his side was the perfect motivation.

Hunk began making the pancakes, mixing everything he needed together and tapping his foot to a silent song that only sounded in his head.  He couldn’t remember where he’d heard it, but it was so fitting for the moment, for his love for Lance.

_ Wakin’ up too early _

_ Maybe we could sleep in _

_ Make you banana pancakes _

He smiled as he thought of the lyrics, doing a little twirl with the pan in his hands as he faced the stove, placing the object on the burner and beginning to cook the pancakes, the smell automatically filling the room with a sweet aroma.  He inhaled deeply, lost in the song and the making of the food to notice Lance step into the kitchen, rubbing sleepily at his eyes and yawning silently.

“Hunk?” he asked, “What are you doing up so early?”

Hunk nearly jumped out of his skin at Lance’s voice, his heart thudding in his chest.  He turned quickly toward the other, smiling and giving him a shaky laugh.  “I should ask you the same question.  You have to work later on today, so I figured I’d make you breakfast in bed!  ...But I guess it’ll just be breakfast now,” he said, voice falling toward the end.  All he’d wanted to do was surprise Lance.

Lance, who had learned to read the other like a book, quickly picked up on his crestfallen expression and upset voice.  He smiled, shaking his head.  “No, no, it won’t be.  I’ll go back to bed.  This never happened, okay?  I’ve been asleep this entire time.  I’m just- dreaming.”

Grinning, Hunk blew Lance a kiss and waved him off, his heart leaping as he heard Lance chuckling all the way back to their room.  The feeling faded quickly as the sweet aroma turned sour.  His pancakes!  They were burning!  He turned back to the pan, quickly rectifying the situation and flipping it.  Only slightly burnt.  He would eat that one, there was no way it would make it to Lance’s plate, or stomach, for that matter.

After that, he poured all of his concentration into making the pancakes and listening to that oh so fitting song in his head.

_ Pretend like it’s the weekend now _

_ We could pretend it all the time _

_ Can’t you see that it’s just rainin _

_ There’s no need to go outside _

Eventually, Hunk finished the pancakes, spreading banana slices over the stacks of three and adding a light coating of syrup.  They were fluffy, delectable, and absolutely perfect.  The best batch he’d ever made.  A smile appeared on his face as he placed the plates on a tray, topping it off with two cups of coffee with hazelnut creamer.  The perfect breakfast in bed.

He carried the tray to his room, nearly dropping it and laughing when he noticed Lance’s position, sitting completely upright and patting his lap expectantly. Toilet paper had been stuffed in the front of his night shirt, creating a makeshift bib.

“I’ve been expecting you,” Lance said, moving his eyebrows up and down.

Hunk shook his head.  “You’re something else.  You know that, right?”

“Yeah, but you love it.  Now come on!  Those pancakes smell amazing and I want them  _ in me _ ,” he moaned, rubbing his hands together expectantly.

“Hold your horses,” Hunk said, moving over to Lance and setting the tray on his lap.  “Your plate is on the left.  Bon appetit!”  He then moved around the bed and sat next to Lance, watching his face expectantly as he took a sip of coffee and took a mouthful of the pancakes.

Lance chewed slowly, almost as if he were teasing Hunk.  He made soft noises, eyes looking up at the ceiling like he were lost in thought.  Finally, he swallowed and looked to his boyfriend.  “God, I love your cooking so much.”

“I love  _ you _ so much,” Hunk responded, laying his head on Lance’s shoulder.  “It’s a shame you have to go to work today.  It’s so dreary outside and I’d like to spend the rest of the day with you.”  He wasn’t necessarily trying to get Lance to call off, he simply enjoyed spending time with his boyfriend.  That surely wasn’t a crime.

Lance took another bite of his pancakes before setting his fork down and running his fingers through Hunk’s hair.  “No, no.  I don’t have to work today.  I have the flu, remember?” he said, a mischievous smile on his face.  That was Hunk’s Lance.

While Hunk wanted to get onto Lance for skipping work, he couldn’t help but smile at the fact that Lance wanted to spend just as much time with him.  It made his heart warm.  He lifted his head and kissed Lance’s cheek softly before nuzzling him with his button nose.  “I love you, Lance.”

“I love you too, Hunk.  You  _ and  _ your banana pancakes.”


End file.
